Mrs & Mrs Fabray
by letsgodon'twait
Summary: Two spies under the same roof oh dear Faberry and g!p btw
1. Chapter 1

"Ok…um I'll start. We've been married a wonderful four years…"

"five we've been married five years Quinn."

"Ok four five years, and we are perfectly happy together. I don't even see the point in this appointment we are perfectly fine."

"You've said that…"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "so this appointment is just a checkup there's nothing actually wrong."

"Ok" Dr. Sam said coolly, "on a scale from one to ten how happy are you two?"

"Like ten being happiest or absolutely miserable?" Quinn asked running her hand through her short hair.

"Just try and answer the question"

"Ok ready sweetheart?"

Rachel nodded.

"Ok"

"eight" they said together.

Dr. Sam looked over his papers "ok…how often do you have sex?"

Quinn's eyes popped and Rachel shifted in her chair.

"I'm sorry I don't understand the question," the brunette said.

"Yeah I mean does this include special occasions like birthdays and stuff?"

"Ahh…just answer the question."

"Ok..."

"Eight" they said together again.

"Well why don't you tell me how you first met?"

"It was four years ago in Cuba."

"Five years it was five years… sweetie," Dr. Sam could hear the strain and irritation in the brunette's voice.

Flashback to four of five years ago…

Quinn was sitting at a bar in Cuba there was some kind of gun fight going on outside. The blonde lifted her margarita and sipped from the side. Not at all phased by the commotion outside, she heard the door open and at first she assumed it was some stupid woman trying to get out of the line of fire. The guards were speaking to whoever it was rather harshly. Quinn turned around to survey the scene and her jaw dropped when she saw the woman in question. She was short well shorter than Quinn and her hair was brown and flowed freely about her shoulder, she was wearing a summery white dress that was covered in dirt. Not in a gross disgusting way it was kinda sexy actually. The beautiful brunette's face was clear of dirt though it was tan and her lips looked well delicious for lack of a better word. Despite the present questioning of her the girl looked surprisingly calm and just kept saying no and walking away. Quinn smiled _confident I like confident _the brunette said something that got the guards to leave and sat next to the blonde at the bar.

"A shot of Patron please,"

"You know the Patron down here is different from the Patron in America."

"What makes you think I'm American?" The brunette asked smiling slightly.

"Oh I dunno just the way you talk and the way you didn't fear the police."

The mystery girl rolled her eyes, "so now only American's defy authority?"

"No…that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" The brunette asked leaning into Quinn slightly.

"I meant that you carry the confidence of an American woman."

"So other women aren't confident?"

Quinn smirked, "no they aren't."

"Hm…I assume you're American."

"Yes."

"Can I ask your name American?"

"Certainly, my name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn Fabray that's an interesting name."

The blonde nodded, "and what's your name?"

"Rachel Berry."

Quinn smiled, "well Ms. Rachel Berry I would be honored if you would join me for dinner tonight."

"Hm…I suppose that's not a terrible idea."

A few hours later Rachel and Quinn were seated outside a small restaurant near the beach. The sun was setting which is why Quinn wanted to sit outside they ordered their dinner and talked about random things.

"So where did you grow up?"

"Lima Ohio."

"Really? I did too" Quinn said a bit confused.

"You went to McKinley?"

"Yeah"

"what year did you graduate?"

"2009"

"Oh ok I graduated in 2011 but you don't look two years older than me."

"I'm not I skipped two grades."

"Which ones?"

"Kindergarten and freshman year."

"Really wow. Where'd you go to college?"

"UCLA you?"

"NYU. What's you study?"

"Art. I like to draw…"

"That's cool I majored in musical theater."

"Nice so you sing?"

"Yeah not much anymore I mean I do it recreationally not professionally. Which is a surprise for everyone because I used to be so adamant about being on Broadway."

"So then what do you do?"

"I'm a technology girl for the fat cats up at Wall street. Whenever their computers crash or their systems are down I'm the one they call. You?"

"I'm in the construction business. Building things is kinda my specialty."

"Hm…I didn't peg you for a construction girl. But then again I didn't peg you as an art major either.

Quinn nodded, "I'm full of surprises…so what brings you to Cuba?"

"Nothing in particular just a little exploration."

"Exploration? In Cuba?"

"Yes,"

"really?"

"Yes why is that so hard to believe?"

"I dunno a beautiful girl like you in a place like this exploring just seems a bit odd to me."

"Well if a beautiful girl like me wasn't in Cuba right now I wouldn't have met you and that would be a real shame."

Quinn smiled and laughed softly, a soft slow song Spanish came on.

"Dance with me Quinn."

Quinn hesitated "I don't really dance…"

"Oh come on it's not like you know any of these people."

"This is true. One dance couldn't hurt."

Quinn went to put Rachel's arms around her neck but the smaller girl had something else in mind. She turned around so her back was pushed into the blonde's front. She pulled Quinn's hands down to her waist and began to slowly grind herself on Quinn. The blonde responded accordingly pulling Rachel closer and moving her hips with hers. Quinn lifted one hand over Rachel's head and twirled her so they were facing each other. She placed Rachel's hand around her neck and moved her hand back to Rachel's waist. She leaned in slightly and kissed the brunette gently. Rachel kissed back shyly at first but soon she had both hands around Quinn's neck.

"We should get out of here."

"Definitely," Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her back to her hotel room, after she closed the door she pushed the smaller girl up against the door and kissed her more forcefully and passionately. Rachel moaned into the kiss and reached down to grab Quinn's crotch. The blonde jumped a little surprised that the girl was being so forward. Rachel smiled and continued to cup Quinn through her pants. Quinn felt herself getting harder than she thought possible, she needed release now. She pushed Rachel's hand away and unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her pants panting into the smaller girl's mouth. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pushed it away needing to have some kind of control and ran her hand over the covered dick. The blonde moaned and bucked her hips at the touch, she grabbed Rachel and led her over to the bed pushing her back onto it. She discarded her jeans and boxers and pushed Rachel's dress up. She pushed her dick over the brunette's covered clit a few times earning an encouraging moan from the girl beneath her. That was enough to push her over the edge but she was Quinn Fabray she didn't do early arrival. She ripped Rachel's panties off noting how wet they were she looked at Rachel.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes mm I want it so much."

That was all the reassurance Quinn needed, she thrust herself into Rachel's tight wet passage roughly and without warning. Rachel cried out in pain and pleasure at how Quinn was filling her after a few thrust she was used to the full feeling and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck forcing the blonde to look at her. Quinn panted her body was dripping with sweat the fact that the hotel air conditioning was out. Rachel needed to come already she wasn't sure how much longer she would last in this position. She dropped her head into Rachel's neck kissing and sucking it.

"Oh god Quinn mm I'm close baby."

Quinn didn't answer her thrust were becoming jerky she was close too a few thrust later Rachel came hard her vagina squeezing the blonde's cock tightly. Quinn grunted and exploded in Rachel, Quinn didn't move for a few minutes and Rachel thought maybe she had fallen asleep but the blonde pushed herself up off Rachel and kissed her softly before rolling off her and collapsing in the sheets. When Rachel woke up the nest morning she was alone, _figures _Rachel thought she was a bit sore from the previous night but she had to get out of the hotel room she was starving. As she sat up she heard the door open and in came Quinn with two small bags and two cups.

"Hiya beautiful."

"Hiya back," Rachel said smiling she was glad that Quinn came back she was intrigued by her to say the least.

"So I got some kind of muffin thing for you and orange juice for both of us."

Rachel smiled, "that sounds delicious."

End flashback


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later

"I didn't know they still had carnivals in New York." Rachel was bouncing happily next to Quinn who was looking at one of the carnival games she wanted to play to impress Rachel. She saw a shooting game she was good at shooting.

"Hey let's play this one," the blonde pulled the smaller girl over to the booth and paid for both of their turns. Rachel went first she looked sideways at Quinn and picked up the gun she shot aimlessly around the targets and giggled as Quinn tried to help her hit one of the targets. It was Quinn's turn and she aimed the gun hitting every target she aimed at. Rachel looked at Quinn surprised that her girlfriend knew how to handle a gun.

"I wanna try again," the brunette picked up the gun she was very competitive and even though Quinn was her girlfriend she wasn't going to let her show her up. She aimed and hit all the targets at least five seconds faster than Quinn. The blonde looked surprised when the brunette was rewarded with an overstuffed bear.

"Where's you learn to shoot like that?" Quinn asked pressing a kiss to Rachel's temple.

"I didn't I just got lucky," Quinn didn't dwell on it her attention was now on the pink fluffy candy at the booth in front of them.

A month after the carnival

"She's pretty, she's smart, she's sexy. She's the best thing that ever happened to me." Quinn muffled out between punches with her boxing partner.

"Aren't you moving a little fast with this broad Quinn?" Puck asked he had been her best friend since she graduated college.

"I wanna marry her," Quinn said groaning as she was punched in the stomach.

"Quinn you can't just marry the girl. You need to be her friend first you know lay the foundation for marriage. Lauren and I were friends four years before I asked her to marry me, and look at us we are happily divorced now."

"Rachel's different" Quinn gasped out she was trapped under the girl in a headlock.

"Quinnie…Quinnie…Quinnie…I give this whole relationship about five months tops."

"Puck I asked her to marry me," Quinn was on top of the other boxer now punching her face and stomach. Her partner bucked under her and Quinn lost her balance which allowed the other boxer to flip their positions. She then began to try to punch the blonde's face but Quinn was blocking the hits.

"You what!"

"I'm getting married!" Quinn's reply was muffled because of the punches she was receiving.

"Wait…wait…wait can you stop punching her face for one second I'll let you continue in a minute I just need to be sure I heard what I thought this idiot said."

"I'm getting married!" Quinn yelled.

"She's in construction which works out well for me because we both won't be home a lot." Rachel sad panting she and her best friend Kurt were running up a trail in the more country part of New York.

"Rach don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

"No, I know she's the one, it just feels right."

"Are you sure?"

"Kurt you know I don't do things without thinking."

"Ok…well if you're sure…"

"I am sure."

Four or five years later

Quinn frowned, she hated having to go to work early in the morning. Rachel was already up and brushing her teeth.

"Honey did you get the paper?"

Quinn rolled over glancing at the alarm clock it was seven a.m.

"No sweetie I don't think it's here yet."

"Well could you check."

It was more of a demand than a question, Quinn rolled out of bed and grabbed her UCLA sweatshirt. She shrugged into it grumbling something about how the paper was obsolete anyway now they have the internet. It was cold outside and the blonde really hated having to get the stupid paper maybe she'd cancel their subscription so she wouldn't have to get up and get it anymore. When she got back Rachel was already ready for work and was putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"So honey what did you think of Dr. Sam?"

"Um…he was alright."

"I thought his questions were a bit personal."

"He's a therapist sweetie it's his job to get personal."

"Hm."

"He's all the way across town which I don't like. We'd hit rush hour traffic every time we went."

Rachel nodded, the two finished getting ready and went to their cars both Mercedes but Rachel's was silver and Quinn's was black.

"Dinner's at seven."

"Yup I'll be there…here"

They both pulled out of the garage and almost collided on their way to the drive-way. Quinn groaned and let Rachel go out first then pulled out herself going to the right while Rachel went to the left. That night when Quinn pulled into the garage Rachel was inside making dinner. The blonde slipped her wedding ring back on and went inside.

"Babe I'm home."

"Hi sweetie" Rachel called from the kitchen.

"I brought home the milk like you asked, the gardener left the lawn mower out again" the blonde walked over to her wife and kissed her cheek.

"Oh thanks babe."

"Mmhmm" Quinn walked back to the mini bar and made herself a Manhattan with cherries.

"I got new chairs for the living room."

"Did you?"

"Yes, there was a bit of a fight between me and this older white man but in the end I won."

"Of course you did."

"Well aren't you going to come look at them."

"I'm sure whatever you picked out is fine hon."

"Babe just come look." Quinn rolled her eyes and carried her drink into the living room sitting there were two of the fugliest chairs she had ever seen. They were green with red flowers on them they might have been roses, but it was still fucking ugly.

"What was wrong with the old chairs?" Quinn said taking a drink.

"Honey we talked about this. We decided to get new chairs last month."

"Or we could just refurbish the old chairs, even better."

"If you don't like them I can just take them back."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"Ok I don't like them."

"You'll get used to them."

"Yup" Quinn said she knew the conversation was going to go that way she didn't know why she even bothered to voice her opinion. It didn't matter anymore, Rachel wanted things done her way, there was no other way basically. She downed her drink and went into the dining room twirling the stem of the cherry in her mouth. She pulled it out and looked at the little knot…not that her cherry tying skills were being used but it was a nice trick to have. She sat down it was roast beef tonight great.

"Did you do something different tonight it looks different."

"Yes I added carrots."

"Yeah carrots that would explain the orange circles."

That night Quinn put the lawn mower back in the shed and when they went to bed they both went to their separate sides without saying a word.

"So you came back," Dr. Sam said.

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly why I came back…I mean I love my wife I love her a lot but sometimes I just want to punch her you know?" Quinn punched her fist into her hand for emphasis. " But I want her to be uh happy…I want good things to happen for her…but sometimes." The blonde repeated the punching motion.

A few days earlier

Quinn groaned as she turned off the light on her side of the bed. Rachel didn't turn her's off, "um baby could you…"

"Five more minutes."

"But I'm really…"

"In five minutes."

Quinn groaned and buried her face in the pillows.

Present day

"There's just this gap in communication…" Rachel said to Dr. Sam, "and it just keeps getting worse with everything we don't say to each other. What is that called?"

"Marriage. What don't you say to each other?"

"Everything…I mean I've never lied to her but I leave out certain details…I mean everyone's got secrets. Right?"

Quinn watched from the den as Rachel talked on the phone with someone looking at her laptop. _Probably work_ Quinn thought she looked at her watch. Hopefully this phone call would end soon so she could go out and do her job tonight. Rachel came back in and went upstairs, _huh that's weird…_ the blonde thought she waited a few minutes before walking up the stairs herself. When she shut the door Rachel jumped.

"Jesus you scared me babe."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Are you going out?"

"Yes a company's server went down and their world is ending so I'm going to fix it."

"We promised the Lopez's."

"I know I'll be back babe."

After Rachel's car pulled out of the drive way Quinn called a cab and left for downtown. The cab pulled up at a dodgy looking bar, Quinn got out and walked in. After sitting at the bar for five minutes surveying the scene she walked to the back past the bathroom and opened the door to one of the back rooms. Inside there were three gangster looking men sitting there.

"Where's the shitter around here?" She asked pretending to be slightly drunk.

"Not here man you'd better get lost."

"Oh shit are you guys playing poker?"

"It's a private game," the thug closest to her said pulling back his jacket revealing a hand gun.

"That's cool man, I'm all for guns if it gets the job done." The thug looked surprised and the mood suddenly changed. "I mean I guess she can stay as long as she leaves when Karofsky gets here."

"Yeah she can stay sit down blondie."

Quinn smiled, "now we're talking how much is the buy in?"

"One fifty."

"Psh ok," Quinn reached in her pocket and pulled out a large roll of bills. She fake drunkenly counted one fifty and threw it "let's play." The next hour was spent playing poker, yelling whenever anyone won, and loads of horse play. At one point Quinn put the flask Rachel gave her in the pot.

"To my favorite American aaawww!" One of the thugs said.

"Yeah yeah put it in!"

The door opened and man walked in "Karofsky's here you gotta go blondie thanks for playin."

The man called Karofsky looked at Quinn, "who's this? Are you lookin for a job blondie?"

Quinn turned her head to face him, "you are the job."

She shot him twice hiding the gun under her arm then she pulled out another gun and pushed her chair back while shooting at the remaining thugs. After about two minutes of shooting Quinn stood up and put the guns back in her pants. She looked at one of the thugs cards just to see if she would have lost.

"A royal flush god damn it."She grabbed her flask and walked out the back door.

Rachel had taken a cab to the upper east side and was entering a lavish hotel. When she got to the desired room she knocked twice when a thug answered she pulled handcuffs out of her bag.

"We've got to leave in an hour."

"Won't take that long," Rachel said as she strode past him."Lock this door."

The thug nodded and let her lock the door. She could hear a man gargling and spitting in the bathroom. _ Blech men are disgusting…_ she thought before taking a deep breath and waiting for the man to come in. Finn Hudson came in wearing a bathrobe and boxers. Rachel smiled seductively at him and took off her coat revealing her tight corset and fishnet stockings. Finn smiled dumbly, Rachel went over to him and handcuffed his hands behind his back. She then motioned for him to get on his knees he did almost tripping in the process. She ran her fingers over his shoulders.

"You've been a bad boy haven't you Finn."

"Y-yes I-I've been very bad."

"And you know what happens to bad boys right? They get punished ." She dug her fingernails into his broad shoulders.

"Oh god punish me!"

Rachel leaned down and whispered "have you been stealing big guns from bad people?"

"Yes oh ye-wait what?" Rachel didn't reply instead she took his head in her hands and snapped his neck letting his body fall to the floor.

She put on her coat and ran outside when she heard footsteps and "he's down!"

She took out the grappling hook and stuck the sharp metal into the side of the building she then jumped and fell down the rest of the building. She stopped the hook a few feet from the ground and jumped down startling a man standing waiting for a taxi. She smirked at him and got into the taxi that he had been waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was taking her corset off when she heard the bedroom door open_ shit_ she thought.

"Hey baby."

"Hey honey."

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah I went to the bar and played some pool."

"How'd you do?"

"Good."

The Fabrays arrived at the Lopez house five minutes later.

"Hi Rachel, hi Quinn!"

"Hi Britney." The Fabrays said in unison. Neither of them really wanted to be there Rachel went with Britney to sit with the girls and Quinn set off to find Santana.

It didn't take her long "Quinnster!" Quinn sighed _and here we go._

"Santana," the blonde said smiling "how are you?"

"Great great just made partner."

"Oh congratulations."

"Yeah you want a Cuban?"

"No thanks. I don't smoke."

"Ah right Britney says it's a nasty habit bad for my health and the kids."

"Mamma!" _Oh god here come the gremlins._ Quinn thought quickly making her exit to the bar.

"I'll have a scotch and soda."

"Hey Quinnster!" Quinn groaned inwardly _what is with everyone calling me Quinnster?_

"Hey Jacob."

"How'd your business do this quarter mine took quite a beating."

"Well we did alright of course I hide all my money under my shed so."

The man laughed Quinn drank the scotch she would definitely need liquor to get through this night.

Rachel was sitting on the sofa sipping champagne slowly not really listening to what the other women were saying.

"So Santana made partner at her law firm," Britney said excitedly.

"Oh wow!"

"No way congratulations!"

Rachel nodded and smiled praying that this night would end quickly.

"Oh no she spilled on my shoot," the woman turned to Rachel "can you hold her?"

"Oh no...No, no, no, no. "

"Oh come on please just for a few seconds?" The woman pushed the baby into Rachel's arms. The brunette gingerly took the baby holding it away from her. Quinn walked by and saw the baby in her arms. The blonde visibly paled and quickly walked the other way. The walk home Quinn didn't say anything which wouldn't have worried Rachel if her wife didn't look so nauseous. Once they got home Quinn raced up the stairs and into the bathroom. She didn't like kids…no she hated kids. They are loud they're noisy they cost a lot of money. The blonde shook her head and splashed cold water on her face as Rachel came in.

"Are you ok honey?"

"Yup… I liked your dress tonight it looked nice…"

"Thank you."

Quinn got up around eight thirty and pulled a large golf bag and a rolling suitcase. She opened the shed and went in before locking the door, she started whistling and pushed aside a shelf in the back and typed in a code which let her into a back room. The room's lights lit up as she moved about the room. The walls were lined with different types of hand guns, pistols, rifles, shotguns, hand grenades , a shelf full of money and throwing knives. Quinn opened a drawer and pulled out her latest baby. Opening the large case she smiled down at the rocket launcher.

"Hello beautiful" the blonde said running her hands over her new toy.

Rachel was making tea in the kitchen, she looked around to make sure Quinn wasn't around and punched a code in the oven. Out popped three drawers with guns and knives. Rachel looked over them carefully before selecting a silver hand gun. She inspected it humming softly to herself, turning it over in her hand, spinning in her hand judging the weight of it. Satisfied she pushed the drawer back in, re-punched the code and left the kitchen.

Quinn walked into Fabray's Engineering and was greeted by Becky.

"Quinn the boss wants to talk to you, she's sent over a boarding pass, hotel reservations, and some spending money. Will you stop blowing bubbles? You look like a high school kid." Becky held out a napkin, Quinn rolled her eyes and spit the gum out.

"Alright Becky, is Puck in?"

"Yeah he was here a minute ago…"

"Hey Quinnie!"

"Hey Puck what's up?"

"Nothin much same ol same ol killin people for a livin…"

The blonde nodded and headed for her office, "hey Quinnie I'm having a football night at my house. Just a bunch of the guys no women allowed."

"Then why am I invited?"

"You're not a girl you're a dude with boobs. Not even big boobs…

"You've been looking at my boobs?"

"No…anyway are you in?"

"Don't know I'll check with the misses and let you know."

"What is she your mom now?"

Quinn paused before closing the door, "Puck you live with your mom…"

"So! I happen to like my mom! She's the only woman I trust seeing as you're not a woman!"

Quinn closed the door shaking her head, she went over to her large screen computer and logged in via voice recondition.

"Good morning Q."

"Morning Sue."

"You have managed to rack up the body count this week."

Quinn smiled, "thank you Sue."

"That wasn't a compliment Q…If you were doing your job correctly I wouldn't know about the body count."

"But you know everything about what I do…"

"Yes…yes I do Q."

"So…how would I hide the body count from you?"

"Carefully…"

Quinn shook her head she should know better than to try to understand Sue let alone reason with her, but she still tried anyway for some reason.

"Q…what I am about to tell you is of the utmost importance, everything I say is important but this is extra important."

"Ok?"

"There is a big gun dealer that is being moved by the FBI tomorrow. His name is the Cobra."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. This man is dangerous…and a threat to us so I want you to take care of him. You understand Q."

"Yes Sue I understand."

"Good see Becky for further instructions. Sue out."

_Why does she always say Sue out…A normal bye would work better…_

Across town Rachel was on her way to the thirty-fifth floor in her building. Her phone rang it was from a private number.

"Hello."

"Hello Rachel. It's Will."

"Hello sir."

"I'm sorry to call you before you got to the office but we have a bit of a situation."

"Alright."

"There's a weapons dealer in FBI custody who's changing hands tomorrow. We need this done quickly and cleanly."

"You know me sir."

"Yes that's why I called you. Kurt will brief you on the details of the operation."

Rachel got to her floor went through the numerous scanners and entered a large room filled with computer screens. Women were hovering over computer screens looking at the latest targets.

"Rachel finally come over to this one." Kurt said. Rachel smiled and walked over to him. "Ok this one's called the Cobra…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes the Cobra aka Mike Chang. He's a big weapons dealer illegal of course. The FBI is doing the trade over the Mexican border. Your flight leaves in an hour."

The next day Rachel was in an abandon tree house like structure waiting for the convoy to arrive. She kicked her feet up on a table and typed on her laptop.

"Targets approaching. Are we clear?" Kurt's voice sounded in her earpiece.

"Yeah we're ready to go. Wait a minute…aw shit. You've got to be kidding me."

A silver truck was driving through the desert blaring _Highway to Hell._

"Jesus. Stand by there's a civilian out there."

Said civilian who was actually Quinn jumped out of the truck a chucked a soda can into the back of the truck. Quinn hadn't really peed since this morning so she whipped it out and relieved herself. Facing away from Rachel she didn't know she was there but something had told her to pee facing the rocks. When she finished she zipped up and hopped into the truck bed, reemerging with a rocket launcher.

"Shit not a civilian!" Rachel said reaching for her rifle. She couldn't see the persons face they were wearing a hat and aviators that hid their face. She laughed this bitch really didn't know she was here wow. She aimed with her scope and fired at the person's shoulder. Quinn grunted and fell over from the shot she had protective gear on so it didn't hurt her, the impact had just knocked her down.

"What the fuck?" The blonde was pissed _who the fuck shot at me?_ She lifted the rocket launcher and aimed it at the pile of rocks that the shot came from.

"Shit!" Rachel jumped out of the tree house and onto the ground. The explosion happened a few seconds later destroying all the equipment that Rachel had left and it detonated the bombs early. The FBI convoy stopped a few feet short of the explosion and frantically turned around tires screeching as they hurried back across the border. Quinn pulled the bullet out and stared at it for a second before she heard the motor of a dirt bike racing away. She looked and saw the faint figure of a woman getting away on a dirt bike.

_Damn…_Quinn shook her head as she put the launcher back into her truck and drove away. Now she'd have to find the girl and kill her, she saw a broken laptop sitting a few feet away from her. She picked it up maybe it'd lead her back to its owner. Later that day she was eating at a dinner with Puck.

"So…I think I got I. on that job."

"The one that you screwed up?"

"Yes that one!"

"Well did you see the guy?"

Quinn didn't answer she just played with her fries.

"Well?"

"I think I got shot by a girl…"

"HA! You got your ass handed to you by a girl! That's hilarious!"

"Why is that so funny."

"Because you got served by a girl!"

"Can you keep it down! And do people even say you got served anymore?"

"Uh yes they do and it's funny because well…it's a girl."

"I'm a girl."

"The jury's still out on that one."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So how are you going to find said girl. You know the rules you got forty-eight hours."

"She left stuff at the site, I've asked Artie to look at it."

Rachel was fuming some idiot had messed up her job! And shot at her!

"I want to know who that bitch is! Get me that tape!"

"Rachel…"

"Get me that damn tape!"

"It's Will…"

Rachel sighed and took the phone, "the mission failed sir."

"Damn right it did. What the hell happened?"

"There was another player."

"Well you know the rules of the game Rachel. You have forty-eight hours."

"Looking forward to it sir."

Quinn had finished eating when her phone rang.

"What do you got Artie?"

"Well first I wanted to thank you for sending me that lovely piece of scrap metal. You really shouldn't have."

"Oh you know me I love giving gifts."

"Yeah…anyway the chip I was able to save from the computer was Japanese and I was able to get you a billing address. You ready?"

"Yup"

"565 Lexington Avenue Suite 4003 in New York."

Quinn froze that address sounded familiar… "Ok thanks Artie."

"You got an I.D.?"

"No just a lead on where to find the girl."

Quinn was at the address ten minutes later looking at the marquee of names and offices.

"Sweet mother of god!" She exclaimed when she saw the name of the person in that office.

Rachel had been staring at the screen looking for something anything that could id this kid. She re-watched the whole thing at least ten times. Then something caught her eye, she rewound it to the part where the person was urinating. The person shook their left foot twice. _Weird Quinn does that._ She watched it again zooming in and the person, those boots looked familiar too. Then it hit her.

"Rachel? It's Quinn she's back from her trip and wants to know what time dinner is."

"Tell her…dinner is at seven."

"Hi Quinn, she says dinner is at seven."

"It always is thanks Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn pulled into the garage at 6:58 p.m. She closed the garage door and looked in the rearview mirror for Rachel. Satisfied that the brunette was not behind any corners she exited the garage and went through the side door. She didn't see Rachel _ok that's strange…_ Quinn hadn't bothered to bring a gun with her there was no point. If Rachel was going to kill her then she wouldn't have time to whip out her gun. She looked at her watch it was 7:00… the blonde frowned this was definitely not normal. She heard something that sounded like music coming from upstairs. _Rachel never plays music on speakers…_ Quinn paused in the kitchen and looked at the various assortments of knives grabbed one of the smaller ones then continued up the stairs. The hallway lights were out the only light was coming from the bedroom. _Ok this is definitely not normal…something's wrong._ Quinn raised the knife as she pushed open the door. Still no Rachel, the blonde entered the room slowly her eyes adjusting to the dim lights. She went over to the bed looked under it and let out a sigh. Maybe Rachel wasn't home yet or she didn't bother to come home. The blonde lowered the knife and put it on the bed. She put her head in her hands, how did this happen? How did she fall in love with and marry a spy from another agency? And not know it? Did Rachel ever love her or was it all a cover to get closer to her? Did she ever love Rachel? Yes she had to have loved her at one point…she married her after all. But did Rachel love her? She thought back the past few years, all the silence, indifference, lies especially lies…If Rachel had lied to her about this what else had she lied about? What if she wasn't really gay? Or what if she had sex with other people…for the "job?" What if the reason she stopped having sex with Quinn was because someone else was better at it than her? _No that's not possible I'm a sex god. _Quinn was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door close and lock. When was the last time they had sex? Last week? No…the week before? No again…damn how long had it been? Maybe that was why we stopped really talking and being well coupley with each other. The lack of physical attraction. Was she still physically attracted to the brunette? Well yes…she stayed married to her so there must be some physical attraction.

"Whatcha thinkin about Quinnie?"

Quinn sat up straight she didn't turn around because she didn't want to see the barrel of the gun or the tip of the knife her wife was most likely holding…

"Nothing."

"Well you must have been thinking about something. You didn't even say hello when I came in."

"Hi," Quinn said dryly she wasn't really in the mood for games. But Rachel had called her Quinnie…she hadn't done that in…years and she didn't feel anything pressing into her head. Rachel slid her hands over Quinn's shoulders.

"Why so tense Quinnie? You haven't done anything bad have you?"

Quinn felt a stirring in her pants. _Well that's new…_ "I could ask you the same question," she tried to remain indifferent but her voice cracked _damn she's got me._ She felt a pair of soft lips on her neck and Rachel's hands wondered down to the buttons on her shirt. "Um…Rachel why are you doing this?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No I like it I mean it's just a little strange…you haven't well we haven't…"

"Ssshh. You're talking too much."

Quinn stopped talking and tried to keep her head level and her wife popped the buttons off her shirt and ran her fingernails over her abs. She sucked in a breath _think of something to calm the raging hard in your pants. Puck dancing no that's just funny…kids think of kids snotty gross loud kids._ Her mind flashed back to the other night at the Lopez house, Rachel with that baby. _Actually if Rachel hadn't looked so terrified it might have been cute….no! I don't want kids! _

"You're hards going down baby. Am I doing something wrong?" Rachel purred from behind her.

"No."

"Why are you so…distracted?" She started kissing Quinn's neck again.

"It's hard not to be."

"Why?" She lowered her hand to the waist line of the blonde's jeans.

"I got some bad news today."

"Oh really?" She unbuttoned the jeans.

"Ok cut the crap Rachel."

"What crap?" She said running her hand over Quinn's covered penis.

"I know it was you."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't stop moving

"In Mexico. I know. You're the one who shot me."

"Did it hurt?" She stopped.

"Well…no."

"I guess I didn't do it right." She grabbed Quinn's dick again.

"So you're admitting that you shot me."

"I didn't know it was you."

"Would it have made a difference?"

Silence… "Would it have made a difference?"

"No."

"So why does it matter."

"Would you have tried to blow me up if you'd known it was me?"

"You shot me."

"Answer the question."

"No…" it was out before Quinn realized that she had said it.

Rachel stopped moving and withdrew her hand from Quinn's pants.

"You really wouldn't have blown me up. Even though I was in on your job. And I shot you."

Quinn sighed and buttoned her pants, "no I wouldn't have blown you up ok! I would have left and pretended not to see you!"

"Really?" Rachel's voice had changed it sounded small and vulnerable not cold and professional.

Quinn turned to face her, "yes really I mean I know I don't say it all the time but…I do care for you Rach."

Rachel froze before smiling, "you called me Rach."

"Yeah so."

"You haven't called me Rach in over two years."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah me too."

"Wait what are you sorry for?"

"Everything…"

"Hey," she took her wife's face in her hands "don't be sorry for anything. You didn't do anything wrong." She pulled Rachel against her stroking her hair gently. Rachel flinched she wasn't sure if Quinn was being serious or playing her she couldn't tell.

"It's all my fault…I shouldn't have fallen in love…with the mark."

Quinn froze, "what."

Rachel sighed _here goes the biggest lie I've ever told._ "I said I shouldn't have fallen in love with the mark."

"I was your target?"

"Yes."

"So all these years you played me."

"No…I really did love you…well do love you it's complicated."

"The hell it is!" Quinn pushed her away and stood up "you…you played me! You could have killed me that night in Cuba! You should have! That way I wouldn't have wasted four years of my life I can never get back!"

"It's been five years Quinn."

"No it hasn't! I don't count the year we spent apart a year after we got married when you went to take care of your sick father!"

Rachel froze, Quinn remembered that? She had always thought the blonde said four years because she simply forgot, but she didn't count that year… that brought tears to her eyes. Quinn had loved her and still loved her. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Quinn…" she started her voice breaking.

"Don't bother Rachel. I get it it's professional. You were assigned to kill me. Only difference is now I'm supposed to kill you too." Quinn bent down and picked up the knife. "If you really want to kill me," she put the knife in Rachel's hand and kneeled in front of her "then kill me." Rachel was totally thrown off she didn't expect this, and the way Quinn was looking at her, her eyes…there was so much pain in those beautiful hazel eyes. She raised the knife and Quinn closed her eyes but opened them when she heard the knife thud into the wall. She looked at Rachel, the brunette was quivering silent tears were streaming down her face. The blonde wanted to kiss away the tears to make it better in some way.

"I-I can't…"

"Why not."

"Because I don't want to kill you…"

"You have to."

"I can't!"

"Rachel look at me," Quinn took her wife's face in her hands forcing her to look at her. "If you don't kill me. They will come after both of us. They'll kill both of us."

"I-I can't kill you Quinn…not like this."

"Why not."

"Because you're making it too easy that's why not!"

Quinn sighed she didn't know what she expected to hear she knew what she wanted to hear but it definitely wasn't that. Rachel flinched there goes that sigh again…

"Look Rach…I don't want to kill you. I…I love you I've always loved you since the day you walked into that bar. And I refuse. To kill you. So you'll just have to kill me."

"I can't! Why won't you fight back?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!"

"What do you think you're doing right now!"

"I'm making it easier on you!"

"No you're making it harder! Claiming to be this lovesick boy!"

"I'm not a boy! Why does everyone think I'm a boy?"

"Because you are! You're acting like a child! You're giving up too easily!"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not being childish Rachel. Quite the opposite. I'm holding up my part of my wedding vows. That I will love you and protect you until the day I die."

_God damn it why'd she have to bring up the wedding?_ Rachel was a mess now she was sobbing uncontrollably and her tears were clouding her vision. She heard Quinn moving and thought she was leaving. "Quinn…baby please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving," Rachel felt two strong arms around her waist as Quinn sat behind her. Rachel turned her body completely burying her face in Quinn's chest. They sat there like that until Rachel fell asleep. Quinn smiled and lay her on the bed, she looked down at the brunette lovingly before she stood and scribbled something on a piece of paper. She put the paper next to Rachel and turned to leave. She pressed a gently kiss to the brunette's forehead before exiting silently.

When Rachel woke the next morning she realized that Quinn wasn't there. She sighed maybe she had driven her off with her mark lie. But when she rolled over she saw a piece of paper folded on the pillow next to her.

_Morning beautiful, _

_I know last night didn't go as planned for either of us but one of us has to die. Plain and simple. If you still want to kill me after reading this then fine. I won't stop you. But if you do still love me as you claimed you did last night even though I'm your mark. Meet me at our spot at 12:00 pm. Hell if you still want to kill me meet me there. But when you do come, come alone. I'm not going to hurt you, so you have no need to feel threatened. Don't tell anyone where you're going not even Kurt. Burn this after you read it. You probably already knew that but in case you didn't. I hope to see you there. No actually I will see you there because you will pick one of the two options and you have to meet me for both. Well I'll see you then._

_Love,_

_Quinn._


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn looked at her watch 12:05…_maybe Rachel isn't coming…this whole thing was stupid. Rachel wanted to kill her there was no point trying to reason with her…but I don't want to die…ugh!_

"Quinn?" A voice called out softly.

The blonde jumped to her feet, "Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you weren't followed?"

"Yes Quinn I'm sure."

The blonde emerged from her hiding spot with her hands behind her head to show she wasn't going to try anything. She approached the brunette slowly. "This is ridiculous Rach…there's no reason we should kill each other. I still care for you and judging by how you didn't kill me last night your heart isn't completely closed off either." Rachel didn't say anything. "Look we can run we can get far away from here together I'll take care of everything all you have to do is say yes."

Rachel felt stuck she wanted to say yes she really did but she wasn't sure this would work, "Quinn I…"

"Rachel!" A voice cried out Quinn whipped her head in the direction of the voice.

"I thought you were alone!"

"I was!"

"So why is he here!"

"I don't know I didn't see him!"

"It's Kurt how did you not see him!"

Rachel faltered she really hadn't seen Kurt coming she really did come alone, "I…I don't know I really thought I was alone Quinn."

"Save it! You want to kill me fine. But I'm not gonna play nice anymore it's on baby." The blonde began to storm away.

"Quinn wait…" Rachel ran after grabbing her arm, Quinn backhanded her hard and kept walking. _Ok that hurt._ "Seriously Quinn! Just hold on a second!"

The blonde was fuming "no I will not wait a second! I don't want to play your stupid emotional game anymore! I'm going to kill you period. There is nothing to say."

"You said you loved me!"

"Love can only go so far…" Quinn whispered before she took off and exited the theater.

"Rachel are you ok? We didn't hear from you this morning so I went to find you."

"Why didn't you call me or something!"

Kurt looked surprised, "I-I'm sorry…I just thought…"

"How'd you know I was here anyway?"

"You and Quinn always came here when something was wrong years ago so I just thought… I'm sorry Rach I should have called."

"Well it's too late…she's dead set on killing me so now I actually have to kill her. Let's get back to the office and make a plan."

"She played me Puck…"

"You're surprised? This is Rachel. She's a master manipulator. She fucks with your head."

"You've met her once…"

"Yeah and in that short time I knew she had you wrapped around her finger."

"Really Puck really? You wanna go there?"

"Ok maybe I don't….how do you plan on getting this bitch anyway?"

"Don't call my wife a bitch."

"Quinn! Do you hear yourself? This broad shot you, straight up told you that you were her mark, and brought the cavalry in when you tried to talk to her! And you're calling her your wife still?"

"I said until death do us part…"

"I'm pretty sure her trying to kill you makes an exception to that rule…"

"I don't want to kill her Puck…"

"You have to she left you no choice."

"I could hide…"

"Where? And you're Quinn Fabray you never hide."

Quinn sighed… "What do I do?"

"You know what you have to do."

"Do you have that gun you gave me for my birthday that I really wanted but Rachel claimed she didn't like guns so I gave it to you for safe keeping?"

"Yeah why?"

"Go get it."

"Ok ladies and Kurt we have a new target Quinn Fabray. I don't want to know any details on how you do but I want you to find her."

"Do you want us to search the data base?"

"For what?"

"Quinn Fabray…"

"Sure you can but I doubt you'll find anything. Just get me a location."

"Um…I found her Rachel…"

"Where is she?"

"Um…she's here."

The phone rang and Rachel answered it putting it on speaker, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me… baby."

"Well you're still my wife."

"For now."

Quinn laughed dryly "ok well consider this my last wifely gesture. You need to disappear. I'll give you three hours to get out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't push me Rachel I've got the magic button in my hand."

"Baby you haven't held the magic button in years, I doubt you could find it with a GPS system and a trained guide."

"Huh. Last chance sweetheart. Get out now and I'll let you live."

"Not a chance."

"Suite yourself…"

"Rachel…she's on her way in elevator four.

"Is the explosive track still on elevator four."

"Yes…"

"You took the elevator baby that wasn't the smartest move on your part."

"The stairs would take longer…and we need to settle this now."

"You do know the elevators are wired with explosives right."

"Yup I know that."

"Then you know that I can kill you with the press of a button."

"I can do the same to you."

"But if I press the button first then you die and I live."

"Mmhhmm. But something tells me…you're not going to press that button."

"Really why not?"

"Because I know for a fact that you are unable to live without me."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Well I'm going to push the button now."

"Fine… blow me."

"Goodbye Quinn…" then the line went dead and there was an explosion in the hall. Rachel spun around. "What the fuck!"

"What? I thought you wanted me to blow it…you said bye."

Rachel felt her heart sink she really couldn't imagine her life without Quinn…but now she was being forced to and it hurt like hell.

Quinn unplugged the line in her truck and sped away from the building. Wow Rachel was really going to kill her. Well she had killed her technically at least the brunette thought she had. The blonde was filled with two emotions. Sadness and anger, she wasn't sure which one was stronger at the moment but either way she was going to get Rachel back tonight.

The brunette was at the house looking at a photo album of her and Quinn through the years. There was the one in Cuba the day after they met, wedding pictures, and her favorite when Quinn had taken her to Disneyland. She smiled at the memory the blonde had dragged her all over the park all day and that night under the fireworks she had asked her to marry her. A tear ran down Rachel's face and she let it fall. Quinn was gone…her Quinn was gone forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt came over and dragged Rachel out of the house. His reasoning was that there was no point moping around, she couldn't change any of it. When they got to the hotel Kurt attempted to cheer her up by pointing out all the attractive individuals.

"Oh look at that one that's a sexy Latina and she can dance. Quinn never danced."

"I don't want a Latina Kurt."

"Ok…what about an Asian?"

"No"

"African?"

"No."

"Hm…you're being really difficult. That's weird…"

"What's weird?"

"There's a girl that looks just like Quinn over there…but it can't be Quinn you blew her up earlier."

"I didn't blow her up. That girl did."

"But you gave the order."

"No I didn't…"

"Ok? Well I'm going to go to the little boy's room. This caviar is messing with my stomach."

Rachel nodded and turned to look in the direction of the Quinn look alike. She didn't see her so she sighed and watched all the happy couples on the dance floor.

"We were like that at one point. Weren't we." A voice said behind her. Rachel smiled she knew that voice.

"I suppose we were. A long time ago."

"Hm. May I sit?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Quinn smirked and sat anyway. Rachel shifted a little so the blonde could see her hand gun on her lap. The blonde smiled and pushed back her jacket before covering her gun with a napkin.

"So is there a reason you're here? Or did you just come to taunt me."

"There's a reason most definitely."

"And that reason is…"

Quinn reached into her pocket and pulled out some papers.

"I want a divorce."

"Interesting."

Quinn sat back she seemed to be studying the brunette.

"We are in a strange predicament Rachel. You've made it clear that you want me dead. And my concern for your well being has well plummeted drastically over the past few days. So what next? Shot it out here and the last one standing wins?"

"Mm. I don't think so because I wouldn't be able to come back once they asked me to leave when you were dead."

"Hm."

"Shouldn't you be going? Kurt will be back soon."

"I doubt that. He got a little stomach bug that will remain with him for the rest of the night. You should be getting a text telling you to go home without him in a few seconds."

Rachel's phone went off.

_Ugh bad stomach problems go ahead without me I'm going to call someone to drive me home. Kurt_

"Am I right?"

"Yes you're right."

Quinn didn't say anything for a while.

"Dance with me."

"Quinn you don't dance."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do. I married you remember."

"That was a marriage? I thought it was all part of a master plan to kill me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Dance with me Rachel."

The brunette reluctantly took Quinn's hand and followed her to the dance floor. After a few seconds Quinn snaked her hand around Rachel's waist searching for a weapon.

"Satisfied?"

"I don't know I haven't had that feeling in years."

Rachel rolled her eyes and ran her hand up Quinn's leg and to her crotch.

"That's one hundred percent Quinnie darling."

Quinn spun Rachel.

"Why did we fail? Was it the lying or the separate lives?"

"Well seeing as our marriage was a job to you I would have to say you killed us."

"Who said our marriage was a job."

"Well wasn't it?"

"No."

"I was your mark…"

"Who said that was a true statement."

Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel, the brunette avoided her gaze.

"I can't…I have to go."

Rachel turned and went up the stairs to the bathroom.

_Be cold Quinnie she's lying again. She's a liar. _There was an explosion upstairs and people started running out the doors. Quinn smiled and turned to leave, she froze when she saw Rachel standing at the door smirking at her. The blonde ran trying to get to her through the sea of people. But when she got to the door Rachel was already gone. _Damn it!_

"Um…excuse me is that you?"

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"Well there's a ticking noise coming from your pocket."

"What?"

Quinn listened and there was a ticking noise coming from her pocket. She shed the jacket and threw it back into the building not really thinking and ran to her car.

Rachel was already driving on her way back to the house when her phone rang.

"Rachel Fabray."

"That is the second time you have tried to blow me up today."

"Oh Quinn stop being such a baby it was only a little bomb."

"When I get home I am shooting and burning everything I ever bought you."

"Not if I get there and burn it first."

Rachel hung up. Quinn sighed and dialed again.

"You there already?"

"When you first saw me what did you think?"

"What?"

"When you first saw me in Cuba what was the first thing that came to your mind?"

"You tell me."

"I thought…I thought I was dreaming because there was no way that anyone that beautiful could be standing in front of me."

Rachel was taken back she didn't expect Quinn to say that.

"Rach?"

"I thought…that you were the most beautiful…mark I had ever seen."

"So that's it then."

"That's it."

"All business."

"Yup."

"Fine."

Quinn hung up, Rachel banged her head back against the seat. _Why can't I just tell her that I actually fell in love with her not that she was a job!_ Quinn speed into the entrance of the drive-way when a silver car slammed into her knocking her car back.

"Ah! God Damn It!"

Rachel backed her car up and slammed into Quinn one more time before speeding into the garage. _Well I guess the garage is off limits now…_ Quinn jumped out of the car and went to the shed. Rachel had locked all of the doors she was sure of it. The blonde grabbed the biggest wrench she could find and ran back to the side of the house. She climbed the wall to the second floor and broke in through the window. She ran over to her Pac-Man Atari system and pushed a button on the side. The screen lifted and she pulled out a handgun with a silencer and some ammunition. She made it down the stairs without being seen. But she knew Rachel was down there waiting for her. She used a mirror to see around corners and saw Rachel sitting on the stairs with a shot gun and two rifles. _Shit!_ Rachel shot at her twice missing both times.

"You still alive Quinnie?"

Quinn groaned and coughed a few times before dropping her gun. She waited a few seconds before picking up the gun and shooting at Rachel. The brunette fell down the stairs trying to dodge the shots. Quinn ran into the kitchen evading the bullets her enraged wife was shooting at her and hid behind the island in the center of the kitchen.

"You're aim is terrible babe. Good thing you won't be using it after tonight." The blonde fumbled under the counter and disconnected a pipe that let out gas. Rachel stopped firing _my aim is not terrible! _She turned around and started shooting into the kitchen again and was met with an explosion that sent her flying backwards. She stood up and saw Quinn flying at her. The blonde punched her in the face which sent her back into the wall. Quinn went to elbow her in the face and she ducked punching the blonde's stomach. Quinn grunted and turned to face her, Rachel tried to punch her in the face but the blonde grabbed her hand and pulled her into her. Rachel struggled and head butted Quinn in response Quinn threw her over the table. Rachel lie on the floor for a second trying to figure out a plan of action…

"Come on baby. Come to papa." Quinn taunted, Rachel grabbed a metal vase and spun into her wife slamming the blonde's head into the vase. Quinn fell back and Rachel kicked her into the china cabinet.

"Who's your papa now." She smirked and ran for her gun Quinn kicked it away tackling Rachel in the process. Rachel flipped their positions so she was straddling Quinn and slapped her. Quinn growled and tried to buck Rachel off her. Rachel threw her hands over Quinn's head trying to keep her balance. The blonde bucked again and threw Rachel off her and onto the ground. Quinn jumped up and kicked Rachel in the stomach. Rachel groaned as she was kicked in the stomach again. She raised her leg and kicked Quinn in the crotch hard. Quinn yelped and fell to the ground. Rachel struggled to stand while her wife wriggled on the ground in pain. When they both finally stood Quinn pulled out a handgun while Rachel grabbed the shot gun. They aimed at each other and stared. Rachel looked pissed and Quinn well Rachel couldn't read her expression… The blonde lowered her gun.

"I can't…"

"No come on!"

"If you want the shot," Quinn dropped her gun "take it it's yours."

Rachel paused, she really couldn't bring herself to shoot Quinn either.

"Oh…damn it!" The brunette threw her gun down and pulled Quinn in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and lifted her onto the marble table. Rachel broke the kiss and ripped the buttons off Quinn's shirt the blonde growled and shrugged the shirt off. Rachel reached down to pulled Quinn's undershirt off, Quinn ran her hands over the brunette's back searching for the zipper to the dress. Rachel tugged at her wife's shirt but the blonde wanted to unzip the dress first. Rachel pulled back and guided Quinn's hand to the zipper. The blonde smiled against her wife's lips and yanked the zipper down. Rachel let the dress fall off her shoulders and pulled Quinn closer to her kissing her passionately. She pulled the undershirt over the blonde's head breaking the kiss briefly. She undid Quinn's bra strap and threw the offending article away. Quinn moaned and fumbled with her belt. Rachel pushed her hand away and ripped the zipper down grabbing the blonde's dick in the process. Quinn gasped it had been a long time since Rachel had touched her there.

"Off take them off," Rachel commanded stroking Quinn's hard cock.

Quinn tried to pull her pants and boxers down but her arms didn't seem to listen instead they pulled Rachel off the table and pushed the dress down so it pooled around her ankles. Rachel pulled away.

"I told you to take your pants off."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I know but I want to see you first."

"I don't think that's fair."

"Rachel please you're wasting precious time here." Rachel thought for a few seconds before attaching her lips to Quinn's. Quinn pushed her pants and boxers down then stepped out of them pushing her naked cock against Rachel's stomach.

"Mm baby I forgot how big you are." Quinn moaned as Rachel stroked her dick faster. The blonde forgot how wonderful her wife's hands felt. Then the stroking stopped and Quinn opened her eyes to see why Rachel stopped. Her eyes widened when she saw her wife on her knees in front of her cock. Rachel placed wet open mouth kisses from her balls to the base of her cock and up to the head. Quinn threw her head back in pleasure when she felt Rachel take the head into her mouth slowly making her way down her shaft. Slowly Rachel bobbed her head on Quinn's cock. The blonde started to thrust into her wife's mouth. She gently held Rachel's head in place and started to fuck her mouth.

"Uh! God I've missed your mouth Rach." Quinn thrust faster in the brunette's mouth enjoying the slurping noises she was making. Quinn pulled out completely and saw her shiny cock and she felt her dick twitch. She pulled Rachel to her feet and pushed her into the table.

"Quinn babe we have to mmpphh!"

Quinn silenced Rachel with a harsh kiss as she lay on top of her. She roughly parted Rachel's legs and positioned herself at her wife's entrance. Quinn rammed into Rachel's pussy without warning.

"Shit Rach you're so fucking tight! Uuuhhh why did we stop having sex?"

Rachel didn't answer she just gasped which was fine by Quinn she didn't really want an answer she just wanted to fuck. The blonde raised Rachel's legs so they were resting on her shoulders and started pounding into the brunette harder each time. She loved the sound of her balls smacking against Rachel's skin. Rachel was gasping and moaning at the same time.

"Q-Quinn baby I'm so close. God fuck yeah right there oh yes Quinn!" Rachel came her pussy squeezing Quinn's cock and the blonde came she came hard her whole body trembling.

"How was that?" Quinn asked kissing Rachel's shoulder.

"Mmm good baby so good."

"We should get off the table." Quinn said sliding off Rachel. The brunette scooted to the edge her legs were a little wobbly Quinn scooped her up kissing her neck and face playfully.

"There's always that fugly couch you wouldn't return." Rachel giggled as her wife carried her into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn woke up covered in a sheet, she looked to her left for her wife only to see an empty bed. She sat up and looked around did Rachel leave? After all, we went through last night she just left. Quinn put her head in her hands and sighed then she heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Hiya beautiful," Rachel said smiling. Quinn couldn't help smiling.

"Hiya back," they kissed and Rachel offered her a broken glass of orange juice.

"We kind of destroyed everything this was the best I could do." The brunette said smiling shyly. Quinn smiled and kissed her gently the sheet falling off a little to reveal her breast. She moaned softly as Rachel ran her hands over her chest.

"We don't have time for this," Quinn hummed as Rachel straddled her and reached under the sheets.

"You," kiss "have a mean right hook." Rachel laughed against Quinn's lips rubbing her shaft gently. Then grabbing it and twisting causing Quinn's hips to jump.

"You aren't that bad of a shooter," Quinn ran her hands under Rachel's shirt. "You almost got me actually."

"Did I?"

"Well yes but it was only because I couldn't see you," Quinn nipped Rachel's bottom lip.

Rachel pulled away suddenly, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Quinn asked as she kissed Rachel's neck.

Rachel got off Quinn despite the blonde's protesting lips and went to the window.

"Quinn get dressed! We've gotta get outta here!" Rachel exclaimed as she threw on pants and one of Quinn's black t-shirts.

Quinn's eyes widened, "they gave me 48 hours how long did they give you?" She asked as she slipped into a pair of boxers.

"Same" Rachel was struggling to tie her shoes. Quinn reached down and tied them for her smiling up at her wife.

Rachel pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's lips before she pulled away grabbing her keys. They snuck down the stairs only to hear glass shattering and a smoke bomb went off. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into the garage. The blonde went over to a corner and pulled out a box of guns. She pulled out a few grenades and two small handguns. And one pistol. She handed Rachel one of the smaller guns.

"Why do I have to get the smaller one? Is it because I'm smaller?"

"No? What? I just handed you a gun," Quinn said shrugging.

"I don't want the smaller gun," Rachel whispered harshly.

"What seriously?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel angrily.

"Yes give me the bigger gun." Quinn stared at her, "look we don't have much time give me the gun now!"

Quinn roller her eyes "fine!" She handed Rachel the larger gun.

"Ready?" Rachel asked as she stood opposite Quinn at the automatic garage door.

Quinn nodded, "when I open the door..."

Rachel opened the door and immediately threw a grenade knocking two assailants out. Quinn hurried behind her shooting down the other two coming in from the sides. Rachel's car was nowhere to be seen so Quinn took off in the direction of the Lopez's house. Rachel followed shooting three more assailants. Once they were in the garage Quinn started to hot wire the minivan.

"This bitch has had my vintage camera set for months." Quinn grumbled as she played with the wires.

"I wasn't really captain of the volleyball team in high school I was captain of the glee club!" Rachel blurted out.

Quinn looked up after the car started, "really? I suppose that makes sense seeing as you have no athletic ability."

"Hey!"

"I never went to UCLA," Quinn muttered as they tore out of the garage.

"Aw what? I really liked that about you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Sorry I went to UC San Diego to for engineering but photography was always my biggest passion."

Quinn ran over a younger looking spy and took his gun ha now we both have big guns! She thought to herself.

"Fuckers get younger every year," she chuckled as she ran over the body. "Speed bump."

"Ten points," Rachel laughed as they sped away.


End file.
